User blog:Popsfootloose10169/Annotations for the Disney Infinity 2.0 Videos on the Official YouTube Channel
This is a list of annotations for different things seen in Disney Infinity's official trailers, all of which listed here are on the YouTube channel. These are collected from most recent to least recent. I would also like to note that I missed Gus in one of these videos, but I am not sure which one. Playlist 1/2: Marvel Super Heroes Toy Box Features Walkthrough *The giant screen behind the heroes shows N.Y. reporter J. Jonah Jameson giving another one of his famous rants about the vigilante, Spider-Man. The atmosphere in this first shot is most likely from Guardians of the Galaxy. *The Guardians of the Galaxy in Peter Quill's ship The Milano (named after Alyssa Milano, Peter's childhood crush) against another ship from the film. The name of the enemy ship I forget, however. The ships chasing them I do not remember fully, though I believe they were Yondu's goons' ships in the film. *Various 1.0 toy boxes from the old game. I'm not sure if some of them are featured toy boxes, though. *Power Man, a teammate of Spider-Man, White Tiger, Nova, and Iron Fist. *The next shot shows Cap running through a platforming brawler that may be based on either Thor 2 or Guardians of the Galaxy. The background does look more like the Nova Base than England, however. The enemies shown fighting him are impossible to make out, though one of them looks like a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. *The next couple of shots show more games in various Marvel settings. The new things implemented into the game include a start and end toy, a pedestal, the Challenge Maker, the Remote Control, and the Text Creator. You can also use doors for a classic video game dungeon feel. *I believe the next two shots show Lilo and Stitch environments. *The house seems to be a combination of Niceland, The Milano, and something else that seems like a Niceland alternate color scheme. *Notable items in this interior include a fireplace adorned with the Infinity logo and a framed picture of Rapunzel, Jessie, Mr. Incredible, and Sulley. *The next interior shows Oscorp computers, framed pictures of Iron Fist, Nova, Venom, and Nick Fury (Spider-Man has still not made an appearance!), Dialy Bugle headlines pinned on the wall, wallpaper portraying the N.Y.C. skyline, a Venom chair (door?), and what could be multiple things just beyond it, resembling Iron Man or Spider-Man. *The next interior shows a framed picture of Gamora, a number of S.H.I.E.L.D. computers, and high-tech security cameras. *The next interior shows a generic interior, though what happened here is beyond anyone. Maybe Hulk had a bit of a rage? *Toy boxes seem to have a better system now. *Iron Fist and Nick Fury seem to be playing an obstacle course game. *We now see a shot with a background seeming to resemble the battle after the destruction of the Collector's lab in Guardians. *The next shot afterwards seems to have snowy mountains in the background. Maybe this is based on Bucky's death in The First Avenger? Villains *Nothing much to mention here besides the announcement and footage of Ronan, Loki, and Goblin, but I would like to mention that Loki's footage includes a background cameo by the female Captain Marvel. Collector's Edition *Nothing much to mention here besides the collector's edition having the Hulk before his release and Infinity's PS4 partnership. Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set *The video opens on the Guardians fighting Ronan's soldiers in Quill's ship The Milano, which was named after his childhood crush, Alyssa Milano. *The next shot shows the Guardians landing in a giant prison ship (or so I believe) that looks suspiciously like Ultron to me. *This slow-walking shot is of course a reference to the "Hooked on a Feelin'" trailer moment. *Before Drax's title card, we see that Ronan has giant Omnidroid-like robots. *Avengers/Stark Tower, Oscorp Building, DBC building (with angry J.J.J. on the big screen), mini Milano, Spider-Copter, mini Helicarrier, and wrecking ball are new toys that can be seen in the toy box segment. Spider-Man Play Set *Right off the bat, Venom is being tortured by Oscorp's Norman Osborn (Goblin), who is speaking to Otto Octavius (Doc Ock) in an Oscorp lab. This play set and the Avengers play set follow an alternate storyline of the alternate storyline formed by Disney XD's Ultimate Spider-Man ''and ''The Avengers, which focus on a world where Spider-Man, The Wasp, Black Panther, Ant-Man (before 2015), Falcon (before Winter Soldier's release), etc. exist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The plot revolves around Peter Parker getting his powers and starting his career as Spider-Man, a public vigilante who becomes the nemesis of J. Jonah Jameson, a reporter who hates him to the bone. Spidey eventually gets recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. (Fury and Coulson being brilliantly portrayed once more by Jackson and Gregg) to be part of a team of super-powered teenagers, consisting of Power Man (better known in the comics as Luke Cage, though he does use the name), Iron Fist, Nova (of the Nova Corps seen in Guardians, which also brings them into this timeline), and White Tiger. He accepts the offer and goes on to have many adventures, becoming a part-time Avengers ally. *Well anyway, we go on to see the classic villain Mysterio at the computers. Mysterio is a master of illusion from the comics and quite honestly a creepy dude. This is his second (maybe third?) video game appearance since the Marvel Ultimate Alliance series (which needs a third game, imo). He is cloning the symbiote, or what Venom is spawned from. * The way symbiote works is like the film Alien. The organism attaches itself to another organism, which it uses as a host. Instead of leaving, dying off, and then having its baby spawn out of the host's chest, killing the host, it slowly takes over the mnd and body and eventually forms a being of its own, in this case being Venom. *It seems like almost everyone is reprising their roles from the show, including the amazing Drake Bell. *Nothing really out of the ordinary afterwards. The Avengers Play Set *Loki is up to his old plans again, working with the Frost Giants, his native people. *This appearance of Thor is the pre-Hemsworth and pre-female Thor comic version as seen in the animated series. *Iron Man seems to have his original voice actor. Not sure about anyone else. *Oh yeah. In the series, Hulk can talk. *I just want to note the awesome, more child-like resemblance of Scarlet Johannson. *In the after-logo scene, Hulk is driving the Spider-Buggy. Announcement Trailer *Symbolism right off the bat. The first three characters in the starter pack are blown away by the Marvel item, which I believe may happen to Marvel and Disney Originals, based on how they're advertising. That's my view of course, haha. *Buzz is riding Madame Medusa's boat from The Rescuers. *Buzz, Dash, Stitch, Merida, and Maleficent cameos. *Wideshot of the Avengers. Although following the chronology of the Disney XD series of the same name, this is actually the movie roster (with Nick Fury, of course). Weird system. *Thor's appearance is the original one. *Stark/Avengers Tower, Heat-Seeking Missiles, Lola, a S.H.I.E.L.D. motorcycle, and a missile-shooting flying machine can be seen in the toy box.' *Frost Giants have been seen throughout, but this is the first time we see the reason: Loki and the always-weird M.O.D.O.K. In the comics, M.O.D.O.K. is the leader of A.I.M. (seen in Iron Man 3), a former scientist who underwent multiple tests and became a giant head with small arms and legs. *Rocket Raccoon and Groot from the then-upcoming Guardians of the Galaxy. *Green Goblin and Spider-Man. Playlist 2/2: Disney Originals Hiro and Baymax *Previously-shown Toy Box footage with Big Hero 6 ''items. *First official close-up shot of Disney's Hiro in his super suit ever. *Asgardian architecture. *Small World Tower (HALLELUJAH!) and Liberty Square building(?) from Disney Parks *Something not unlike Space Mountain was above them as they came up from the near crash. It's probably something else, though. *''Big Hero 6 skybox. *''Lilo and Stitch'' theme. *''Gravity Falls'' Mystery Shack. *Stitch's ship (not a vehicle). *Fireworks launchers? *"Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign. *The Gravity Falls golf cart. *Madame Medusa's boat, previously seen in the announcement trailer. This hails from The Rescuers. *Wonderland plants, I believe. *Lilo and Stitch's house in the skybox. *Hiro is firing kittens from his hands. Mabel uses the same weapon in the Gravity Falls episode "Mindscaperers". Donald Duck: The Ultimate Toy Box Hero *The first environment resembles Brave. *Note the Fiat 500 (probably Luigi) in the second environment. *Possible Stark/Avengers Tower behind the Omnidroid army. *I have to note the possible allusion to the house of the 7D (easy abbreviation; not referring to the show) in the speed-build of the toy box. Of course, this is probably part of the Pirates ''play set. *Donald is somehow struck by lightning while holding wood. He's that unlucky. *His arsenal seems to be cartoony objects that can be thrown. *Donald's ''Three Musketeers ''costume. *Aladdin's "Prince Ali" costume. *Agrabah architecture. *Main Street Electrical Parade that is (in the tradition of Infinity trailers) tricked out with monster truck wheels. *Tink is on a lightcycle from ''Tron. *PIGS IN SPACE!!!! (The Muppet Show) vehicle. *X-Wing from Star Wars. Death Star destruction recreation. *More Small World architecture. *The crowd of villains from 1.0. Aladdin and Jasmine *Agrabah architecture. *Jasmine is on a S.H.I.E.L.D. motorcycle. *Is Genie still in the lamp or is Jafar bent to Aladdin's will? And where did that come from if the Aladdin sequels aren't canon? So many questions... *''Nightmare Before Christmas'' reindeer. *''Toy Story'' aliens return. *Magic Carpet multiplied him/herself. Also, someone mentions the Lion King atmosphere. *''Big Hero 6'' fish lanterns. *The skybox for the romantic scene is from Peter Pan when the kids are flying over London. Also, this whole scene is a reference to the Lilo and Stitch trailers where Stitch swoops in and ruins another Disney movie. In the Aladdin one, Stitch flies in his spaceship to the carpet, where he woos Jasmine and steals Ali's girl. Stitch and Tinker Bell *Stitch becomes the third Disney character to do the Condorman building jump scene. The other two are Dash and the man himself, Michael Crawford as Condorman. *Stitch and Jack are riding the bed from Bedknobs and Broomsticks in "The Age of Not Believing". *Tink is running down Main Street, U.S.A. in Disney World with less detail. *"Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign. *The Ratcatcher from Darkwing Duck is carrying Mickey and Tink. *Tink is using the kitten fist guns from the Gravity Falls episode "Mindscaperers". *Tink is riding a lightcycle. *Stitch and Mike are riding a H.Y.D.R.A. motorcycle. *Stitch is using a newly-implemented paint gun. *The lighting on Cinderella's Castle has been updated. Merida and Maleficent *Merida may be wearing a new jetpack, but I'm not sure what I remember that design from. *Due to the recent release of Maleficent with Angelina Jolie as Maleficent, the original Maleficent is sadly not in the game. Hopefully she's a costume, though! *Not sure if the Livery building behind Merida as she rides Angus over the gap is from The Lone Ranger play set or Frontierland. Other Stuff Toy Box Trailer *New TNT blocks. *Hulk is driving Lola. Once again, Avengers get touching priveleges. *Thor is driving a regular motorcycle, I believe. I can't make it out. *Symbiote Spider-Man. *An interior previously mentioned in the section "Toy Box Features Walkthrough". The only difference is the inclusion of a framed picture of Star-Lord. *Dungeon and Brawling games. *''Big Hero 6'' decorations detail the shot where I once again envy an Avenger for touching Lola. *It seems to be that Fury is riding a pretty detailed horse (saddle-wise), but I cannot figure out who it is. *Someone notes a blue "thing" above Aladdin's head. I would like to inform you that it is most likely a butterfly. It makes sense since the atmosphere is from Gravity Falls. *Stitch is fighting a robot species that I cannot remember for the life of me. My guesses are Big Hero 6 or the animated series of Lilo and Stitch. The design looks so much like the latter, but I don't remember these things. *Stark/Avengers Tower, multiple Magic Carpets, and Big Hero 6 fish lanterns. *Donald seems to be using a gold version of the standard issue Star Command jetpack. More coming soon! Category:Blog posts